Harry and George, sitting in a tree
by lksjdhf
Summary: This is probably not going to be updated again. Sorry, and I will update again if I ever get my muse back... But with all the other stories, you wont get lonely. I havent been able to acess this for over a month, and my muse wandered off. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I'm disregarding the entire front part of the story up until now. Hahahahaha, a fan fiction that goes the way I want it to! Triumph! I mean, it may not go the way you want it to, but… Nope, don't got an excuse for that.

Georges POV

'GRYFFINDOR'

Everyone expected this to happen. At least, everyone in _my_ family. My soul mark says **I will have much** _ **courage and pride**_ **and save you from Voldemort, love.** So it was obvious my soul mate was Harry Potter. Who else was going to save me from You-know-who, Dumbledor? Ugh, never mind, I need to get that visual out of my head. Harry sits next to me. ''Excuse me, Mr. Harry Potter, I'm George, might I see your soul mark?' Harry shrugged. 'I don't see why not.' I go to look at Harry's arm and he blurts ''Do you have 5 brothers and a sister?' I was shocked. ''Why, yes, yes I do, Mr. Harry Potter.' ''Do you happen to be George Weasley, twin of Fred Weasley?' I was ready to ask how he knew when I saw his soul mark. **I'm George. I have a twin, Fred, one of my five brothers and sister. Tell me about yourself, gorgeous.** I blushed. 'Not the best soul mark My soul could imprint on yours forever.' 'Haha, when I saw this the first time, I immediately thought my soul mate read cheeses pick-up lines 101 in their spare time.' I'm so mortified right now. 'Well, looks like love, doesn't it? Fordge, you didn't tell me you had a soul mate!' ''Why, yes, I do, dear brother, and I am leaving you do I can run away with him.' I turn away from him to face Harry ''How dare you treat me so, my twin! I never thought I'd see the day when my brother leaves me for the savior of the world, the ultimate ladies man, the boy who seems to be wearing clothes from the children's section of the store.' Fred cried. Harry looks very amused, but has a blush from the comment on how small he was. ''Why, if you don't want to see this day, we shall go to Fawkes. He, at least, will peck your eyes out.' ''Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I think weighed made him cry, or he's just never laughed before.' I look at Harry, who does indeed look like he's crying. His shoulders are shaking, his face turned to the floor, his eyes shut. ''Harry, are we so pitiful at acting that we brought you to tears?' I say, mock offended. ''I'm laughing, you prat.' Harry looks up for me to see his beautiful emerald green eyes, filled with happiness. 'Soooooooo… Welcome to the family?' Ron said after he was sorted. ''Thanks, mate. So, have you seen any 'pick-up lines 101' books around the house, or is George just cheesy?' Harry was so comfortable around my family, I couldn't believe it! No one ever thought _all_ my family was nice, just a few of 'em good, a few of 'em bad, and we were usually the bad. 'Hello, Harry. I'm Percy, one of the prefects of Gryffindor. I hear you're George's soul mate. I'm so sorry about that.' Was _Percy,_ _ **Percy,**_ of all people, making a joke about _me,_ to a _stranger, nonetheless! '_ 'Harry, you won't know it, but this is rich. Percy never jokes about anything with anyone, and here he is giving his sincerest apologies to you for being with George.' Harry looks like he's cryin- er, laughing, again, and Percy starts to look worried. ''Harry, are you alright?' Harry starts to laugh even more. ''Percy, I'm laughing! You're kind of dim for an all O student. Well, I think you're all O's, aren't you? Maybe some E's in subjects like divinitation, if you take those.' ''Harry, who _did_ you grow up with? You seem to know us, but all w know is you're the boy who lived.' Harry gets a dark look on his face before changing his expression. ''Well, every one I have some words. Or a speech, as you call it. This here is Hogwarts… Mr. Flitch has 103 rules…. George and Harry, come to my office later to talk… And now for the Hogwarts song…..' I miss all of it until the speech except the ''George and Harry, come see me in my office later'

And the Hogwarts song, which Fred and I drag out using a funeral march. 'So Harry, how do you know about us?' Percy asks, which I realize is smart, considering he knew our last names and what subjects and grades Percy gets. Harry blushes. 'Welllll, when I got my soul mark a few days ago-'. ''Wait, you got it a few _days ago?'_ You get your soul mark from birth! And muggle-borns get it when they realize they can do magic, but Harry Potter is _not_ a muggle-born. ''Yes, right after I got the news I was a wizard, so I studied all wizard family's with 7 children, and I knew 2 were twins and 1 was a girl, so that narrowed it down enough, plus I knew 2 of the names, so…..' ''Harry what do you mean when you found out you were a wizard?' 'Ummmmmm, I- uh, um-' ''Okay, time to go to our dorms! The password is Huddle Bun.' One of the prefects said. They just _had_ to interrupt, didn't they. ''We're talking about this when we get back to the common room.' Like me, Fred was determined to know what Harry meant when he said he found out he was a wizard _a few days ago_.

 **Did you like it? I did, but I can upload whatever. I have no set date to upload, but I'll try. This** _ **was**_ **going to be a one-shot, but I couldn't. I just had too many ideas. Sorry if something is wrong, I mean, I'll type dig and it'll auto-correct it to died. Hehe, I guess that's my fault, but whatever. Bye.**


	2. Please read, no abandoning

Harry wished that he would just starve already. Go numb. His chest stops rising and falling, lungs forever empty, no beating heart. The pain from being starved, then getting a minimal amount of food, was too painful. But if he died, the pain would gladly go away. The Dursleys had been telling Harry that he was a freak for years, and he had no reason not to believe them. I mean, if you lied, there would be serious consequences. They left and went to some fancy place out of the country weeks ago, leaving Harry with only 2 water bottles and locked in his cupboard. He thought them genourus for those 2 water bottles. The only gifts Harry got were the occasional gift of food and his broom, while Dudley got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it, but it was okay, because Harry was a freak. He didn't _deserve_ anything but death. Not even life. Harry wished he would just starve already. Too bad his pain wasn't from starving. It was from his inheritance. THIS IS THE FIRST CHALTER OF MUH NEW STURY, THE STRAY.


	3. PLEASE READ, STILL NOT ABANDONING OKAY?

**Please read, and no, not abandoned, please read _all,_ by the way.**

We, super sorry, but...

Okay, Emmy sorta kinda deleted, er, _all_ of the documents for this story, and _I_ was the one that did all of the details, and therefore, most of the story. And, um, we're both wanting to do our own stories, so this isn't abandoned, though you _can_ adopt it, but it's gonna be on hold for... Oh, I dunno, but a while. Emmy has a poll up, and I have a new story, so, yeah. My story is Neko!Harry and Fred, and hers is a- **woah, woah, Carry, let _me_ talk about _my fanfiction._ Okay, so it's atime travel into the marauders era fic, but I still have a _few, minor_ details, so please help. Unless you're a therapist, that is, I hate it when they're all like 'Hey, stop brining your sister in and acting like you're her, _you're_ the one that needs therapy.' Even though I do not _, under any circumstances, _need therapy. Okay, but seriously, vote in the poll, and then let me put _another_ poll up. But I really _can not(_ the space in between can and not being intentional) start the story until I know the _pairing,_ the _personality,_ if I would actually _do_ the story or not, whether it'll be a haram fic, what memories she has, is she a creature, if so, what creature, ect.**

So anyway, _please_ understand, and if someone _does_ adopt, I'll tell you who. And anyone can adopt this, but, once again, I will stress that this is _not abandoned in any way, shape, or form_. Okay? **Okay.**


End file.
